


easy on the eyes

by laleia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laleia/pseuds/laleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Roslin liked to look, but knew better than to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy on the eyes

She knew better, of course. Dependable allies were few and far between; it would be wasteful to risk one just to satisfy her curiosity.

So if she admired the cut of the Captain's uniform and the way it fit him, or the puppy-dog eagerness to please in his eyes, or the way he so dearly believed in his principles with all the innocence of youth, she only ever betrayed herself with the occasional speculative smile. 

(She did wonder sometimes if anyone else could tell that addressing him as "Captain Apollo" always reminded her of the Coltan God's legendary sexual prowess.)


End file.
